Plate Numbers
by i need sleep
Summary: I believe a person’s plate number tells quite a bit about them; though I find it quite hard to believe that ‘EdwardM’ is this young, and this cute.
1. Plate Numbers

**Plate numbers  
by **i need sleep

**Summary: **I believe a person's plate number tells quite a bit about them; though I find it quite hard to believe that 'EdwardM' is this young, and this cute.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, yeah. This is a new "story". I think it could stand alone, and I also think it can be turned into a multi-chapter fic, so please tell me what you think!

I got the idea when we went to pick my mum up from work. LOL. We were parked next to this massive SUV with really dark windows, and my younger brother just went, "Woah, scared of the sun, much?" and my dad just goes, "Nah, they're probably hiding something in there." So they went outside while waiting and I checked the plate number: it said RichGuy, and _poof!_ All of a sudden, I hear this thought in my head that says, _plate numbers tell things about people!_

_**Disclaimer: **Me no own Twilight. No sue me. Please?_

* * *

It was smoky, but the light was shining through the smoke. It's very humid, and my body feels like it's being roasted.

It was days like this that I can't help but wish I lived somewhere else; not in this open, exposed bus stop, or any spot outside. I wished I lived in a manor, in a palace.

I would settle with even a hut.

I folded my clothes up and put them in the backpack I stole three years ago. It was fading, and the zippers were acting up, but it's still good. I may have to steal a new one next month or something.

I put it on and got out of my current "home". I walked and walked, until I got tired. I walked and walked until the sun went down, and the humid air turned slightly cooler. I sat on a new bus stop, after checking if it was still in use. Since there were overgrown weeds nearby and webs on the corners, I decided I would stay here for a few hours, or even for the night, since it seemed like it was not operating anymore.

I lay on the bench and watched the cars that went past. I was looking at the colors and the plate numbers. I believe a person's plate number tells quite a bit about them, as well as the color of their cars or the model and make. Those with regular plates are scared of change, and would rather fit in with everybody else. It's also possible that those people with regular plate numbers would stick with what they have because they can't be bothered finding a different one to put on.

Those with plates like 'divine!' and 'fabulus' tend to be a little into the self centered side. They can also be a little spoiled if they have cars painted bright pink.

Those with dark colored, expensive looking and imported made cars must be rich and prefers their flashy lives, and tend to keep several secrets. A dark car, after all, seems more interesting and mysterious than a brightly colored one; therefore it will attract more attention.

I spotted a deep blue Honda Jazz car with slightly tinted windows. In it sat a blonde man, quite tall, even as he was sitting down. His plate was normal, regular.

I deduced that he must be laid back and does not prefer change.

Another car went by; a blood red convertible, with a blonde bombshell sitting inside. Her plate was fairly simple, 'RoseHale'. It seems like everything was handed to her in silver platter, and everything was planned for her, but she had no say. It seemed like she had everything someone like me could only dream of…

…But she wanted something else; something simpler. Something a person like me must have, and I tell you, I don't have that much.

A red Wrangler Jeep went by after a few minutes, with music blasting from its stereo. Inside was a burly man with brown curls, and he was nodding his head to the music. He had several things piled in the back, and he had quite dusty looking clothes on. 'EmRocks', his plate says, and I smiled. He was adventurous, but he had a tendency to be too boastful of his achievements. He also seemed a little childish, but good natured. He prefers simple things in life.

Next came a sleek, glossy, black Mercedes, with a regular plate. In the Mercedes was a couple, a blond man and a brunette woman, smiling at each other. Their windows were not darkly tinted; they have secrets, but have accepted it, and plan to be more open to each other about it. In the back seat were two sleeping children; it was probably theirs. They talked, smiling sweetly at each other, their eyes filled with love and adoration, and I imagined my parents doing the same thing, but I failed.

I realized that I don't know what they look like.

I sighed and shook my head. Hopefully, these thoughts of self pity will go away if I shake it hard enough. I looked up to find a bright yellow Volkswagen pass by. In it was a woman of my age, taking excitedly to what appears to be a phone in front of her. 'PxieGrl', her plate read, and I laughed silently to myself, as I watched her bounce on her seat, before she sped away. She accepts criticism and other's view of her openly and is quite sunny, yet she has a tendency to decide for others and boss them around. However, I deduced, she means well.

Next was another couple, in a black, also glossy, Alfa Romeo, windows tinted darkly, but I can still see them. The woman leant by the window, resting her face on her fisted hand. On her left ring finger was a wedding ring. She looked quite unhappy, and our gazes met for a few seconds, before she turned away and looked forward. Her husband, I assumed, looked haggard next to her, talking on his phone while driving, a frown etched on his face. She pushed her red hair back and started yelling at him.

I can smell divorce now.

I stopped observing after the couple in the Alfa. I imagined my parents in their place. They were unhappy with each other; so were my parents. Hopefully, I prayed, they wouldn't die in an accident like my parents did.

I fell asleep with my bag as my pillow, until sometime by midnight, I suppose, as I don't have a watch to tell the time with. I smelt smoke, and I immediately got up, looking for the source. I saw the bright headlights of a car and I quickly got up to see if I should run or not.

I saw the silver Volvo parked near the bus stop, its hood open and I found that the smoke came from the vehicle. I looked at the plate immediately: 'EdwardM'. Sounded like an old guy who had no idea on cars.

I walked towards the car for an unknown reason. I heard someone's voice then; it was faint and velvety.

"No. I mean, yes," the voice said, and I looked around for where it was coming from. "My car broke down. Where? Uh, wait. I don't—Hey, it's not my fault I don't know."

I leaned against the car and watched the shadow of the person coming forward. Lean and lanky, the shadow appeared, and I presumed it was a man. He had quite messy hair, but it was all I can see for now. Maybe if I squinted I would…

I gasped as I saw his face. He ended the call, and the light from his phone illuminated his handsome face. He had quite bronzish looking hair, and he had pale skin. High, sharp cheekbones and green eyes… He was definitely a heart breaker in high school.

He looked at me and I saw the surprise in his eyes. "Well, hello," he said, sounding unsure. I mentally smacked myself: _Of course he would be unsure if he saw a random person he doesn't know by his car!_

"Hello," I said, and I smiled at him, "I didn't steal anything, don't worry… I was just…"

He looked relieved, "Thanks," he said, and he walked towards me, stretching his hand out. "I'm Edward Masen, by the way."

"Bella," I said, "Bella Swan."

--

I believe a person's plate number tells quite a bit about them; sometimes it speaks volumes, sometimes it speaks very few. Sometimes, it also speaks of their aspirations and other things. I thought I had mastered the "art" of it, but now I was amazed.

I find it quite hard to believe that 'EdwardM' is this young, and this _cute_.

Hmm, I guess you never really should judge a book by its cover.

* * *

Should I continue or not? XD

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Homeless Girl

**Plate numbers  
by **i need sleep

**Summary: **I believe a person's plate number tells quite a bit about them; though I find it quite hard to believe that 'EdwardM' is this young, and this cute.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and added this to alert or favorites! **You guys make me really happy, so as a present... Here you go: a new chapter for you guys! It just came to me an hour ago.

I was supposed to update _Shameless Fluff_ first, but this idea came up before the other one. **Trivia:** it has approximately the same amount of words as the first chapter. Dunno why I did that, but I hope you guys like it!

_**Disclaimer: **I, Roselle (eew. My real name), don't own Twilight. Don't sue me, please!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Homeless Girl**

I was tired. That was not even a question.

The whole day I was busy bossing around several staff members. It's not my fault they were mostly acting like little bags of douche with empty heads.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and continued typing. It was late, I know. I sighed as I closed my eyes, leaning against my soft, leather chair. _Ah, how I hate being a CEO._

My phone rang, and I grabbed it quickly, not wanting the irritating ringtone to keep ringing. "Hello?" I said wearily.

"Edward," my mother's voice rang from the other end, and I heard her yawn. This triggered my yawning, and she said, "Edward, Tanya said you're still at work."

I groaned inwardly. "Mother," I said, "I'll be fine. Nothing a little coffee can fix."

She snorted. "A little coffee, Edward? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She said, and her voice raised an octave higher. "You might fall asleep behind the wheel, Edward!"

I breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly, reminding myself that this is my mother, not an employee who didn't feel like doing her work. "Mother," I said, as I began to pack up my things, "You know what? Forget it. I'm going home. Just let me finish my…"

"Edward!" she screeched, and I pulled my phone away from my ear. "Go home. Now. You can do your work once you're home! I don't want to worry about you getting in a car accident," she pleaded, and I felt my heart break a bit for her.

_She was just worried about you._

I sighed, guilt wracking my body for my ungratefulness. "Okay," I said, "Okay."

She sighed in relief and I heard her lips "pop" against her mouth; she was smiling. "That's good," she said, "Call me when you get there."

I assured her that I will call as I saved my work and set my laptop on hibernate. She wished me a good night and I did the same, before I waited for her to hang up. Immediately, I grabbed my jacket which was slung across my chair and I put it on, before grabbing my laptop bag and locking my office. I got out of the building, nodding goodbye to the security guard that stood by the door. He tipped his hat at me with a smile and I smiled back, before striding to my car.

The air was somewhat warm and humid. I turned on the air conditioner as soon as I got in the car, and sat there for a few minutes, rubbing my weary eyes. I stretched and turned on my stereo to a rock station, hoping the loud noises will keep me awake. I wore my seat belt and got out of the parking lot on my way home.

**

* * *

**

It was eleven thirty and I was feeling quite awake, drinking a cup of coffee I picked up on a Starbucks café I passed. The drive from work to home was approximately thirty minutes, and I know I still have to travel for approximately twenty minutes as I stopped at a gas station ten minutes away from work. The coffee I had drunk at work made me want to pee, but unbelievably, I still wanted more. I drove slowly when all of a sudden my car's hood started to smoke. I parked near a bus stop, in a panic: _I don't know what to do!_

I turned off the ignition and pulled my keys out, getting out quickly and opening the hood. The smoke was horrendous; something's wrong with my engine, I just don't know what. I coughed as I waved the smoke away and I whipped my phone out quickly, dialing a familiar number.

After three rings, someone picked up.

"Hello," my friend's tired, hoarse voice said, "Yes?"

I sighed, thankful he picked up. I walked to the forest, looking for a better reception. "Jacob!"

"Ed?" He asked, and I heard scratching noises. "What'dya wan?"

I chuckled. "Look, man, my engine died."

He sniggered. "May it rest in peace, then," he taunted. "We can bury it tomorrow."

I tutted. "I'm serious," I said, as I looked around the dark forest. "Come on; can you fix it for me? Or at least give me a lift."

I heard his wife, Leah's voice ask who he was talking to in the background. I heard Jake's muffled response of, "Edward," and he said, "Look, tell me where the hell you are."

"I dunno," I said, as I started walking back to my car after noticing a shadow moving close.

He sighed. "So you're lost?"

"No," I said. _How can I be lost?_ I thought, as I walked slowly to my car. _I always pass this road…_

"Then where are you?" He asked, getting irritated.

I paused. _I have no idea._

"So are you lost, Masen? It's just a yes or no question, goodness."

"No," I backtracked. "I mean yes."

"What happened? Your car just stopped? Did it sputter?" he asked, and I heard shuffling from the other end. "whatever?"

"My car broke down," I said simply, having no idea what to say. I wasn't really paying attention to it; all I knew was that my car started smoking and I got out. That's it.

"Where?" he asked, and I heard him say, "Be back later, babe," to Leah, who just mumbled loudly at him; she hated being woken up. She punched me once when Jacob dared me to wake her up.

"Where? Uh, wait. I don't," he grumbled on the other line. "Hey, it's not my fault I don't know where I am."

"Any landmarks?"

Finally. "Yeah. A bus stop."

He sighed. "A bus stop. Gee, Masen, I'll check all the bus stops here in Seattle then. Oh, there's one across the road, are you sure you're not there?"

I laughed. "Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah. If I don't get there in an hour or two, start walking."

I hung up, shaking my head and running my hand through my hair. I heard a gasp from in front of me and I looked up, surprised.

"Well, hello," I said. _Is this girl a thief?_ I asked myself, as I took in her image.

Dirty clothes and hair that was a bit matted, she had pale skin that glowed under the moonlight. She was leaning against my car and I looked at her face; it was heart-shaped and a bit sooty and oily. She had a bag by her feet, and I darted my gaze from the bag to her, and back again.

"Hello," she said, and my doubt evaporated for some reason. Her voice was soft; she didn't sound like a thief. "I didn't steal anything… Don't worry… I was just…" she trailed off, and I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

I sighed of relief inwardly. _Thank God._ I walked over, "I'm Edward Masen," I introduced myself to her, smiling as she took my hand. Her hands were calloused but they were quite beautiful—long ladies' fingers, perfect for playing the piano. Maybe they were a little too thin and bony, but her figure was like her fingers—thin and bony. _Man, maybe she was anorexic._

She smiled sweetly, and said, "Bella," before she dropped her hand. "Bella Swan."

I looked into her eyes, as she leaned back against the car. I did the same and looked up at the starry sky.

I was usually good at reading people, but as I looked at Bella Swan, I figured I might not be _that_ good yet.

"So, Bella," I started, as I kept my gaze up. She looked at me and did the same. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I live here."

* * *

**A/N: **Surprise! Jacob's the best friend! And he's already married, so don't worry about that. XD

I'm quite busy at the moment, with lots of work due and Irish dancing and whatnot, so I'll try to update as fast as I can! Zoom!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please tell me if you find some grammar mistakes I should correct. I'm really sleepy, but I needed to type this up before it runs away, and I have no idea if I have mistakes or not (I'm pretty sure I do) so please have no hesitation to tell me.

I probably make no sense now, so I'm going to stop rambling. Thanks again! ^^

-virtual bear hugs from Emmett-

* * *


	3. Contexts and Histories

**Plate numbers  
by **i need sleep

**Summary: **I believe a person's plate number tells quite a bit about them; though I find it quite hard to believe that 'EdwardM' is this young, and this cute.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! I just came back from Youth Literature Day, and I had a blast! LOL. I met Markus Zusak and got him to sign my copy of _The Book Thief _and _The Messenger._ He's pure awesome-ness, really funny and all that.

Anyway, I'm overflowing with creative juices and I feel like letting them out than letting them ooze... The truth is, my parents took my phone while I was in the middle of texting with my crush, so yeah. XD

Here you go; a new chapter! **Thank you for those who added this to their faves and on alert! I am flattered. And thanks to Lumrosa-chan for adding me on fave authors! **You make me cry of joy and sing hallelujah, girl! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, or my own bus shed. I live in front of one though, like seriously. But I walk to school; the bus takes you all over town until you're late. Trust me, I know.

* * *

He looks pretty shocked with my revelation; honestly, if I was him, I would probably be shocked too.

I shrugged at him and tried to smile, as I continued to take in his image as much as I could in the dim light. He was handsome, of course, with hair of a weird colour. _Hair job gone wrong?_ I thought, as I stared intently at his bronze-ish locks. They remind me of pennies, and I bit back a smile.

It must've slipped, however, as he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Something funny?"

I shook my head no. Pausing, I stared at a patch of grass in front of my feet. I smiled to myself, looking like a complete and total idiot. I turned to him, his expression now with one raised eyebrow, "Have you seen my penny?"

He frowned to himself and looked around the ground, possibly _really_ looking for a _real penny._ I couldn't help it, and before I knew it, a full bellied laughter was coming out from me, as I clutched my stomach, leaning against the car, resisting the urge to splay myself over the hood and smack the said surface. I spared a look at his face and I immediately felt a fresh wave of laughter course through me at his confused expression. I laughed and laughed until I had difficulty in breathing as he stood there, with his eyebrow still raised and an expecting look was on his face. His eyes were narrowed and he said, "har, har."

I apologized, of course, as it was the right thing to do. I wiped the tears that were now gathered at the corner of my eyes and smiled at him, wiping the memory from my head. "Yes, I assume you've heard that one too many times?" I smiled sweetly, looking at him.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, before leaning against the car. "If I did," he said, as he stared at the sky, "I would've gotten the joke as soon as you said it and I wouldn't have acted like an idiot."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Don't worry about it," I said, as I stood up straight. I started my way back to the little bus shed I had been sleeping in, determined to resume my slumber when I felt a hand grab my arm. I whipped around quickly, my reflexes up. I was ready to punch whoever it was until I saw that it was just Edward. I visibly relaxed immediately and asked, "What is it?" in a tone that was not irritated.

He hesitated and he licked his lower lip. "Well," he started, and he gulped. "Well, I was wondering if…" he muttered under his breath.

"If…?"

"If you stayed out here with me," he all but whispered, and I had to strain my ears to hear him. "It… It can get pretty… lonely. Yes, lonely," he stammered. "You know?"

I nodded my head slowly and I grinned mischievously. "You're just scared, aren't you?" I taunted.

His eyes widened and I saw an emotion flicker before he wore a mask of indifference. "No," he said, in a monotone voice, "I'm not scared."

"Right," I said, as I stretched the word out and looked up at him from under my eyelashes. "Sure."

He frowned, successful in masking the emotion in his green eyes. "Yeah, I'm just lonely." He shrugged and gestured to his car. "You know… Sitting here, waiting at, what?" he looked at his watch and back at me, "Twelve o'clock all alone…"

I rolled my eyes. Men; they were such babies! They can't even admit their fears out loud for goodness' sake. I walked back to him and leaned against his car once more. He smiled gratefully at me and muttered a quick "thanks", making my heart flutter and my stomach stutter for an unknown reason. I felt my cheeks burn of embarrassment, mortification… I don't know; it just burned, probably due to the acknowledgement I received from him. No one acknowledged me; I was just the poor little orphaned nomad who no one wanted around and kept roaming and roaming, sleeping in bus sheds and on empty town house verandahs. I felt happy and elated that he wanted my company, though it was only because he was scared, afraid of being alone in the dark. I felt wanted, though it wasn't much.

I nodded at him and smiled inwardly. We stood in comfortable silence, looking up at the sky, gazing at the stars plastered among the high heavens. I remember wanting to go see them when I was a child; in the orphanage, they had little glow in the dark stickers of stars and astral beings pasted in the ceilings of the rooms, helping the children sleep and dream good dreams. I remember lying on my bed, with a younger child snuggled up with me most of the time, pointing at the ceiling and telling them of stories I had heard from other children who had already left. I remember keeping them company when they did not dream well, and I remembered giving them hope as I told them stories of happily ever after.

Eventually, some of them got adopted, while others stayed in the orphanage with me for long, dreaming on. My heart yearned and broke for them.

"So," Edward started, after a few moments silence. "You live here?"

I nodded, and glanced at him, looking up at his face. "I'm homeless."

"Yeah, I figured."

I nodded. Of course.

He paused and was silent. I was sure he wasn't going to speak again, when I was startled by his voice telling a story a few minutes after.

"I'm Edward Masen," he started, and he took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm twenty six years old, and I've a business major. I work in Cullen Enterprises, I suppose you've heard of it?" He looked at me and I frowned and shook my head. I'm not very updated with business related things. All I'm concerned about is what I would eat, where I would get it and if I would get caught. End of story. He smiled and nodded his head in understanding before continuing, "Well, I work there as the CEO. I lead the company. I inherited it from my grandfather, since he didn't trust my uncle; he said my uncle spends money like it was water. So there's this tension in my family… not to mention my uncle hates me." He paused again and sighed. "I've been really busy. I've only been in the company for a few years… about five, six years now? And I've been a CEO for only two of those years, and let me tell you; adjusting to it is like putting yourself on top of a low-flame, before getting it to go on high, then medium. You can only decide between medium and high… Everything you used to do, everything normal teenagers or young adults like me does… Doesn't apply for me anymore. No more late night parties, or one night stands… Nothing."

I felt for him and here I was, suddenly happy that I wasn't him.

I chuckled to myself. _Schadenfreude._

He looked at me with a sad smile, and I saw, for the first time in that night, what he really looked like. He was pale, with deep eye bags… Pale, lean but near skinny.

He looked tired. And older than he really is.

I sadly smiled back and opened my mouth. He told me his story without any precedents; it's only fair I tell him mine.

"My parents… they left me when I was a baby," I rolled my eyes as the scene and story unfolded in my head, like a well rehearsed play. "As cliché as it sounds, they left me in the door of St. Hedwig's Orphanage since they couldn't raise me," I laughed humorlessly, while wondering how it was even possible. Laughter is a sign of humor; how could you laugh humor-lessly? I breathed in and carried on. "I left the home three years ago, with a few bucks, a bag I pilfered from someone, some spare clothes and the ones I'm wearing."

He nodded as I looked at him and gestured for me to continue telling, so I did.

"I've been walking around aimlessly since."

He nodded in understanding, staring at my eyes afterwards. It was like I had tunnel vision then; it feels like he was all I could see.

We continued our staring game without blinking as long as we could. However, he blinked and we laughed silently, smiling at idiots like each other. We continued to talk about flitting subjects: the weather, the temperature, life, stars, and death.

Our topic was beliefs when our interesting conversation was interrupted by honking and a bright beam of light coming from a car's headlights. A little, beat-up VW Rabbit appeared in view, and I saw Edward stand up and wave at the driver. The driver, a quite tall man with dark hair and copper skin waved back at him before parking the car next to the Volvo.

"Hey, Jake," Edward greeted, before he shook the other man, Jake's hand. They then had a sort of awkward man hug. "Thanks man, I really appreciate this."

"No problemo," he said with a smile, and he yawned, triggering my yawn. He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

Edward looked at me then back at Jake. "Jake," he said, as he gestured to me. "Bella."

I nodded at him and he nodded back. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Jake," I said. He said the same thing back. The three of us fell into an awkward silence and I pretended to look at his car: beat up… with a regular plate number. Interesting character; he revived an old beat up Volkswagen—he definitely has an interest in cars. Quite patient and hard working, but too lazy and would rather get ignored. He refused to be acknowledged for anything, even if what he did deserved acknowledgement.

However, judging by the color of his Volkswagen which is moss green, he was a bit on the greedy side.

"So," Jake broke the silence with a clap. He looked around nervously and sucked in a breath from his gritted teeth. "Let's go?"

Edward nodded, and he walked around the Volvo towards the Volkswagen. I raised my hand to wave at him goodbye and he cast me a calculating glance. He was thinking, I think.

As he was about to get in the car, I felt the strong urge to stop him. I want his company now, more than ever. I was about to call out to him when he stopped, like he read my mind, and turned to me.

"Bella," he said, and I stood there with bated breath. "Do you want to come home with me?"

* * *

**Sorry if it's short!**

Oh, and **sorry about the cliffie** (LOL. Is that even a cliffie?)

Anyway, readers and reviewers deserve love! XD

**Notes: _Schadenfreude_ - **Well, according to Avenue Q, this is German for happiness at the misfortune of others, or simply feeling happy you're not them when something unfortunate happens.


	4. The Answer Is

**Plate numbers  
by **i need sleep

**Summary: **I believe a person's plate number tells quite a bit about them; though I find it quite hard to believe that 'EdwardM' is this young, and this cute.

* * *

_**A.N: **I know you guys don't like this stuff, so I'll make it quick. This chapter will be really short... It's sort of a filler. I'm sorry! Anyway, I hope you like it anyway. :]_

_**Disclaimer: **(I hate doing this) I don't own Twilight._

_

* * *

__Come home with him?_ I asked myself, as I stared at his outstretched hand. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, and he quickly retracted his hand as though he was burnt and stung. He looked away in embarrassment and mumbled under his breath.

"You know," he said, "as a thank you… You've been standing there… God knows you need to sleep in a nice warm place once in a while…" he rambled, and I smiled involuntarily. I looked at my feet and, before I knew it, I blurted out.

"Okay."

His head snapped up quickly, and I swore I heard a crack. He winced and I grinned at him knowingly, and he smiled back, though it looked more like a grimace. His hand snaked to the back of his neck, massaging it lightly. "Okay?"

"I'll go," I said, as I bent down to pick up my bag. "If the offer still stands, and if you don't mind, of course."

He nodded. "Certainly!" he said, "I don't mind at all."

I nodded back and smiled, slinging my bag over my back. He walked towards the car, where Jake sat squished and opened the back door for me. "After you."

I bit back a giggle as he closed the door and walked to the front. Jake looked warily at me from the rear view mirror and I sent him a small wave. He sat stiffly, staring ahead, and I felt a pang of emotion for an inexplicable reason. It's weird. I usually didn't care about what others thought…

Edward slammed the door shut and smiled at Jacob who smiled back, though I can tell he was not happy with what was happening. He buckled up and clapped his hands before rubbing his eyes and leaning against the headrest. "Let's go, man," he said, and he yawned. I felt an urge to yawn myself. "I'm really sleepy."

"Ya think?" Jacob said, sarcastically, and we drove on, presumably to Edward's house. I had to squash the butterflies in my stomach as I watched the scenery flitter across the window, nervously fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. From the distance, I could see the pink sky, blending into beautiful hues of violet, like a divine painting made by the gods. I looked on in awe; I had seen several sunrises before, with me living in the streets, but none of them seemed to be this beautiful. Deep in the pit of my stomach, I felt a nagging feeling. It was an inexplicable emotion, coursing through me for the first time. It was unknown, foreign to me, yet I knew the word for some reason.

I was feeling renewed, reborn. It felt, for me, like something new was going to happen. Something good is going to happen, for once in my life.

I smiled to myself, and I noticed Edward's lips quirk up from my peripheral vision. I wondered briefly what was making him happy.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is short (_that_ is an understatement), but I will update by tomorrow or at least by Saturday. **Please don't hate me! **I'm going to see _New Moon _with my friends on Saturday, so yeah, I just needed to get this chapter out of the way. Please don't kill me! I'll try and make the next chapter extra long (well, I probably will seeing as the next chapter involves Edward's living quarters… and some important people you would probably want to meet.)

Thanks everyone! xx


	5. Edward Anthony Masen

**Plate numbers**

**Summary: **I believe a person's plate number tells quite a bit about them; though I find it quite hard to believe that 'EdwardM' is this young, and this cute.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I am soo sorry. I broke my promise. Damned school. Giving us work. Grr.

So... I discovered my love of baking... and I really wanna do it more often, but my mum keeps reminding me of the "minute on the lips, forever on the hips" thing. Buzz-kill.

I'm taking my Learner Driver's Test on Monday... and I sort of lost my booklet (fourth copy). I'll just put this up and go look for it quickly. ;)

I hope you guys like this! I have to admit, I'm not very happy with what I'm writing lately; it seems like something is always missing... But then again, I'm my biggest critique, so I wanna hear what you guys think. Sorry, in advanced, about grammar or spelling mistakes. Please don't hesitate to tell me. :]

**I'm also flattered that a lot more people have been putting this story on their faves or on alert! I really would love to hear from you guys as well, so if you have time, I hope you guys can drop by and say "hi," :)**

**I just wanna put a shout out here for the awesomeness that is cullensroc! **She and I have been emailing each other back and forth lately; I just wanted to share and say **hi!**. Anyway, if you guys need some random person you don't know to talk to, I am here. PM me or something. :]

**Disclaimer: **I, Roselle Anne, don't own Twilight. Period; no delete, no erase. No Spray and Wiping it either. -.-

* * *

We drove off with open windows, enjoying the cool breeze of the crisp, morning air. Edward was dozing in front, snoring lightly, leaning against the headrest. I sat stock still, and Jake continued to drive. We were enveloped in a tense silence.

"So, Bella," he said, in a somewhat gruff voice. I perked up, nervous. He cleared his throat and spoke once more, "You're going to stay with Edward for a short while."

I nodded. "Yes," I said, "That's the plan."

He looked at me from the mirror and raised his eyebrow. "For all I know, you're a thief, or a serial killer, or a murderer."

I could feel the color drain from my face. _Did I look like any of those things?_ I shook my head slowly. _What do I say to that?_

"If you hurt my best friend," he grumbled. "I will personally hunt you down myself. I don't care if you're a girl. A life for a life."

I watched him carefully, gauzing his reaction. He seemed protective of Edward—perhaps too protective. "Jake," I was testing the water, so to speak. "Don't worry," I said, in the most reassuring way I could muster. "I won't hurt him."

He nodded and snorted. I felt insulted. "Whatever."

I continued to stare at him, and he stared at the road. I tore my gaze away and looked ahead, taking in more of the world.

Everything was green. It was beautiful, with the rays barely filtering through. It was like a natural canopy; one made by the Creator. I smiled to myself as I imagined a man (or perhaps the creator is a woman) sitting in front of a table, with a massive blue print of sorts. He would plan what to put where and what it would look like. He would plan who would live and who would die. He would plan everything; your life, your parents' life… Even your dog's life. It was like playing a game. The longer you've been doing it, the more experience you have. You have an edge.

I also imagined him as a painter; sitting in a white room, in front of an easel and canvas, letting his (or, again, her) imagination run wild and take control. He (or She) would paint beautiful colors. However, he (or she) would also paint hideous and revolting images; we do need balance, after all.

Jake's voice broke through my thoughts. "Bella, I was serious," he said.

"I know."

He sighed. "Maybe I'm sounding irrational," he muttered under his breath. "Edward and I—we've been friends since we were kids. We go way back."

I was interested, but I pretended not to be. I nodded, urging him to carry on.

"Well, Edward and I, we've been friends for ever since I can remember. I was the irrational, hot headed one, laid back and all… And he was the voice of reason, calm, but quite uptight," he chuckled, as he took a stroll down memory lane. I tried to imagine how that would be like—driving down the road in real life while strolling down the winding lane of old recollections. It seemed hard.

He continued talking. "When we were kids, Edward got sick; Tonsillitis. I know it sounds light and okay… it did back then…" he said, and his happy expression was now replaced with a dark one. "We ignored it. He would complain about a sore throat, and we would both shrug it off. We hated the hospital. He never told his mother, I never told mine…

"And then, when we were seven… we were playing in the little tree house we made…" He stopped. "He just stopped breathing. I was so scared. I panicked and called his mother." He chuckled again, though this time, darkly. "He ended up in hospital anyway. Three weeks, for quinsy. His mother was too busy at work; his father was gone…" He chuckled bitterly, and he sighed. "After that, I vowed to protect him. He was like the little brother I never had."

"He's a big softie; people often took advantage of him… Especially those sluts he dated in high school." He snorted. "He may act all tough, but he is a kid at heart."

He glanced at me from the mirror. He smirked. "Take care of him, Swan, or I will have your head."

I nodded my still-intact head and I smiled. "Alright, Jake," I replied. "I will."

He relaxed and stared back at the road as I observed the man the slept in front of me once more, with the help of a better light source. He was beautiful. Inhuman, relaxed, free. A fleeting thought ran through my brain; _Why can't I be like that? Why is it that some people have all the luck while others are happy with just a pinch of it?_

I leaned back on my seat and looked at Jake, contemplating. I cleared my throat. "Jake," I croaked, and I cleared my throat again. "Are we there yet?"

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. "You have to wait about five minutes or so more… It's not very far from here, really…"

The rest of his speech fell to deaf ears, as I slumped back on my seat and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **That was short, but I just needed to establish Jacob's standing in Edward's life. Next chapter, I most probably will put in Edward's apartment, or penthouse... I'm still looking. :]

**-Emmett's bear hugs and Alice's squeezes for everyone who reads and all that! You guys make me really happy-**


	6. Author's Note

Um, hi guys. **Sorry**, but **it's not an update**.

Don't worry, though; **I'll delete this wretched author's note** and we can just forget it was here. ;D

Anyway, **our laptop (the one with all my stories, etc.) crashed**. Yes. I, being the little genius I am, had to fix it. Unfortunately, the hard drive crashed, so **I had to reformat the whole thing**, which is why all my stories are gone--poof. But don't worry! I, being the cheerful person I am, will get on with it, and all. I might have to borrow a friend's Microsoft thing-o to get Word and all that working again.

So, basically, _**all my photos and stuff are wiped out... And I have to start from scratch**_. Technology is a wonderful thing, just as long as it doesn't do random things I have no idea about.

**I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews, **but I want to tell you guys that they all give me energy to write! And sorry to **MunchBunch** and **cullensroc** for not replying to your messages yet! I promise (okay, I won't, I'll just do it) I will get back on with this, and yeah... **Gimme about a week or so**, seeing as school ends in a week, and my dance concert's this Wednesday! *gasp*

Yeah, I took up too much of your time. Anyway, while you're waiting, there are heaps of really good fanfics you can read; you guys can check my favourites for it, if you want. ;]

**_I'm so sorry again!_**

Love,

I need sleep. xoxo


End file.
